Lita Gets What She Wants
by I Love JeriLayfield
Summary: Story I had in mind to make. ChrisxLita
1. He What!

Monday Night Raw in Phoenix, Arizona the US Airways Center  
><strong><span>Off-Camera<span>**

"Don't you dare touch me," Lita said as Kane put his hand on her shoulder. He looked at her then dropped his hand from her shoulder. "Sorry, but you got to understand that I need to have you," Kane said. Lita looked at him and licked her lips. "No, Kane. I don't love you. Never have and never will," Lita said. Kane listen to her then sighed. He wasn't happy about what she said. She looked at him and waited for what he will say or do. Meanwhile down the hall, Chris Jericho was in his light blue suit and walking their way. He isn't aware of what is going on between Kane and Lita, but he will know soon.

Kane put his hand on her shoulder again, Lita tried to get away, but Kane grabbed her left wrist. "Kane, let me go," Lita said. Kane shook his head no. When Kane was about to hit her, Chris walked past them. He stopped for a moment and walked backward towards them. Lita saw him and yelled out. "Chris, help me. Please." Chris looked at Lita then at Kane. He smirked and turned towards them. "Why should I help you? Someone like me shouldn't be acquainted with you. I don't be friends with a lot of girls here. Sorry to leave you hanging, but I got to go," Chris said then left. Kane smirked.

Halfway down the hall, Chris stopped as someone talked to him. "Hey, you can't leave her with him. He will hurt her. You know? Plus you like her." Chris sighed and looked back at them. Smirked and looked ahead of him. "I do like her. Plus I don't help people. People help me," Chris said. "Yeah. Your evil half says that. Not your good half. Now go help her." Chris shook his head then turned back to Kane and Lita. He walked back to them.

Lita saw Chris and smiled. Chris sighed and said, "Kane, just let Lita go." Kane looked over at Chris slowly. "I thought you were not going to be her acquaintance," Kane said. "Did I? Must of been my other half," Chris said. Kane and Lita looked at him. Lita asked, "You got another half? Like evil and good?" Chris nodded. Kane turned towards her and said, "Really? Well, that is just crazy. Even for your kind." "I know, but I don't care. Let Lita go," Chris said. "Well, what if I don't. What you going to do about it?" Kane asked. Chris licked his lips and looked at Lita. She looked at him. "Please, Chris. Help me," she said. Chris nodded and looked at Kane. Kane waited for Chris to see what he would do. Chris put his left hand into a fist, pulled back and let it fly into Kane's jaw. Kane let Lita go and he put his hands on his jaw. Lita stood by Chris. He looked at her and told her to leave.

She nodded and left. Lita thanked him before she left. Kane looked at Chris then watched Lita leave. Chris looked at Lita then turned back at Kane. "Don't touch her again or I will be force to do something I wouldn't want to do," Chris said. "Touch me and you will be put in a hospital," Kane said. He stare at Chris for a few seconds then left. Chris watched him leave then went to his locker room. 

* * *

><p>Smackdown! Taping in Tucson, Arizona Tucson Convention Center<br>**Off-Camera**

The next day, WWE went to Tucson for Smackdown!'s taping. Chris Jericho was to fight John Bradshaw Layfield for the World Heavyweight Championship that JBL has. It would be the Main Event. Chris knows that he'll win the championship tonight since Vince told him already. Chris was in his locker room sharing with some superstars. He haven't seen Kane nor Lita yet. Chris is okay with not seeing Lita right now anyway. Chris got his red trunks and boots on as he waited for the main event. He won't be shown until then. He walked around the corridor, getting focus for his match.

Lita was already in her locker room getting ready for a diva match with Kelly Kelly. Lita was in her gear, she looked around the locker room and thought about what to do with Chris Jericho. She knows that she does like him, but she isn't that sure if he likes her. He isn't really acting like it around her. He acts like she doesn't exist, even thou he helped her with Kane. Lita thinks he may have a split personality. She could ask him, but would he ignore her again? Lita wasn't sure, but couldn't worry about it right now because she have to worry about beating Kelly Kelly.

Kane was in his dark place. Kane haven't forgot what Chris did yesterday and will get him for it. He thought about having a match with him, but isn't sure if Teddy will let him. He knows Chris has a match against JBL for the WHC. He will ask Teddy for a match with him for next week Smackdown! for the WHC. Kane looked around the dark place then left to go find some food.

JBL was in his locker room with the World Heavyweight Championship, knowing that this is the last time he'll hold it. But he doesn't mind giving it up to Jericho. He had his black trunks and boots on. His cowboy hat on top of his head and his black jacket on his shoulders. He licked his lips and left the locker room to talk to some of his friends.

Jericho talked to Cena in the cafe as they ate. Chris looked around to make sure that Lita wasn't near or Kane. Cena looked at him. "What's up?" He asked. "Nothing," Chris said as he shook his head. He took a sip of his water. Soon Kane came into view behind Chris, Cena saw and told Chris. He turned around in his seat and saw Kane. "Talk later," Chris said as he got up and left. Kane saw Chris leaves then went to get some food. Chris walked down the corridor to think about his match. He knows what to do since John and him talk about it last night, late at night. He went to a box sat on it and lean against the wall with his water bottle between his legs, his hands around it still. He closed his eyes and fell asleep. Lita walked down the same corridor as Jericho. Once she saw Chris on the box, she stopped and smirked. "Aww, Chrisy is sleepy" Lita said to herself. She quietly went over to him and saw his eyes closed. She smiled at him and poked his left boot, which made Chris open his eyes and saw Lita. "Amy. Hey," Chris said. "Hello," Lita said. She sat with him and he scooted over for her to sit. "Need anything?" Chris asked. "Can't a friend visit another friend?" Lita asked. "Yeah, you can. Sorry about that. So..anything new with ya?" Chris asked as he smirked. "Nothing much. Just waiting for my match with Kelly Kelly," Lita said. "Ah. I am also waiting for my match with Layfield," Chris said. Lita nodded as she looked at Chris sideways. Chris saw and smirked. "Um...you know I got something that is bugging me for a long time and I just wanted to say that I..." Chris started to say, but got cut off by CM Punk. "Hey, Amy!" Chris looked at Punk then at Lita as she got off the box. "Hey, Phil," Amy said. "Come here," Punk said. "I got to go. Talk later," Lita told Chris, got off the box then went to Phil. "I love you," Chris said. Lita didn't hear since he whisper it. He shook his head and got off the box then left.

**On-Camera**

The crowd was cheering and waited for their favorite superstars and diva to come out. Chris' match is the main event, so he got a long wait. Lita vs Kelly is the third match of the night. The announcers welcome the fans to Smackdown! A segment between Kane and Teddy Long are the first to air. The crowd cheered when they saw Teddy in his office, talking on the phone with someone. Soon Kane came in and Teddy got off the phone. "Hey, Kane. May I help you, playa?" Teddy asked. Kane smirked and said, "Yeah, you may. I want a title match against the winner for the World Heavyweight Championship." Teddy looked down then back at Kane. "Well, I'll see what I can do," Teddy said. "I'll make sure you do that," Kane said. He looked at Teddy for a moment then left the office. Teddy shook his head. John Cena bumped into Kane, the crowd cheered when they saw Cena. They had a stare off before the camera went back to the announcers.

Lawler, Cole and Booker-T talked about what had happened. Soon, the scene cut to Kelly Kelly talking to the makeup lady, Jane, then Lita came up, Jane left the scene and Lita talked to Kelly about beating her tonight. "We'll see about that, Lita," Kelly said. Lita looked at her for a moment then walked past her. Kelly turned around and watched her leave. "Good choice of words by Lita," Cole said. "I bet on Lita," Jerry said.

Then the interview with Chris Jericho came. Matt Striker was the interviewer. He asked how he plan on taking the World Heavyweight Championship for JBL tonight. Jericho looked at Matt for a second then at the camera as he began to talk. "I have my ways of winning my matches. John Bradshaw Layfield got none. Why? Because I am the Best in the World at what I do. Sure, JBL can have some help tonight, but that won't help him at all. I'll make sure that I get my hand raise by tonight ends. And the World Heavyweight Championship around my, much better, waist than Layfield's. I have proven that I am the better man than JBL ever was." Chris smirked at the camera. Matt asked another question. "And if you don't win tonight, what would you do?" Chris looked at back at Matt and thought about it. He smirked then just left. Matt watched Chris leave. Raw went to break.

**Off-Camera**

Chris went to use the bathroom in his locker room. Lita went to get something to eat. Kane was talking to a backstage worker since he has no match tonight, but will chokeslam the winner of the WHC match, which will be Jericho and he knows that Kane will do that. After Chris got out, he did some stretching and got his head into the game. John Layfield was outside the arena, getting some air before his Main Event. Raw came back and their first match came on between Randy and Cody Rhodes. Lita heard the crowd cheering for Orton. She smirked then ate her food.

**Off/On-Camera**

On the third match of the night, Lita's theme song came on and the crowd cheered. Lita came out from the back and taunted as she went to the ring. She slided into the ring and posed for the cameras. Then she looked at the ramp as she waited for Kelly. "Holler" came on and Kelly came down to the ring. She taunted and posed for the cameras, too. Then she looked at Lita as she looked at Kelly. Both waited for the bell to ring. When it did, they locked up. Chris Jericho watched the match in the back like the others. Lita moved Kelly to the ropes and the ref told her to back up, which Lita did. She moved away from Kelly for a moment. Kelly went to her and talked smack. "You will never be with him," Kelly told Lita. "He already is," Lita said before attacking her. They wrestle for a few minutes. Kelly had a pin of Lita, but Lita kicked out at two. At the end, Lita dropped kicked Kelly to the canvas and went to the top rope to finish this off. She did a backflip onto Kelly and covered her with the three count. The crowd cheered as the bell ding to end the match. Chris smirked then walked away from the TV. Lita celebrated her win as she went up the ramp to the back.

As the night rolled on, everyone was waiting for the big Main Event. The crowd hated Jericho and JBL, but, hey, they get to see a title match. Which is what they came to see. After the finally break, "Break The Walls Down" came on over the PA system and the crowd began to boo. Jericho walked through the curtains and onto the stage. The boos got louder once they saw him. Chris just smirked as he walked down the ramp to the ring. He ignored the crowd booing him and reaching for him to touch. He never like to be touch by unpopular people, such as them. Jericho walked up the steps and got into the ring. He stood near the ropes and just slowly looked around at the crowd with a blank face, not giving out emotions. He is a very serious man in the ring and never play around. He is here to win matches and take what is his. In the back, Lita was watching the match in her locker room with some of the divas. Soon after Jericho got into the ring, "Ding Ding Ding Ding" JBL's theme song came on and here comes the limo. The driver stopped, got out and went to the back. He opened the door and JBL exit the limo with a grin on his face and the World Heavyweight Championship around his waist. He got on to the ramp then walked to the ring as the crowd booed him. JBL did his routine. Once in the ring, he took his hat, towel and jacket off and place it outside where a worker will take it away. Then the ref went to JBL, took the title from him and held it up. Chris looked at the title then at JBL. Layfield smirked at Chris as he waited for the bell to ring. Chris got in his corner and stared at JBL. The ref then asked them if they were ready. Both nodded their heads and Charles signal for the keeper to ring the bell. Which, he gladly did.

JBL and Jericho locked up. JBL put Chris into a headlock and Chris push him into the ropes, JBL switched it and let Chris go. The cheered a bit for JBL. He looked at them then back at Chris and ran at him. Chris ducked under JBL's arm, turned around same time as JBL and speared him to the canvas. Jericho did a quick pin, but only got a two count. "Come on ref!" Chris yelled at the ref as he got up then grabbed JBL's hair and pulled him on to his feet. They threw a couple of punches until JBL got the upper hand in the match. Crowd was cheering for Jericho for the hate JBL more than they hate Jericho. After a Closeline From Hell, JBL pinned Jericho, but he only got a two count. JBL got up and looked at the crowd then at Chris. He kicked him in his midsection a few times then picked Chris up and gave him the Big Boot. JBL did a quick pin, but Chris kicked out before the ref started to count. Jericho rolled out of the ring, slowly, so he can rest for a minute or so. JBL got out of the ring and went to Chris. He saw this and elbowed JBL in the midsection. JBL nailed him in the back of the head. Jericho went down on the ground, JBL kicked Chris' side and Chris put his arms around it to protect himself from the kicks. JBL picked Chris up and whip lashed him into the steel post. Lita was worried for him. She went to ask the General Manager if she could go down to ringside. This wasn't planned, but she wanted to go down anyway.

Inside the ring, Chris turned the match around and speared JBL to the canvas, got up on him and threw some punches at his face. Chris got up and sighed. He looked at the crowd as they booed him for a bit. "The championship is mine!" Chris yelled to the crowd. They booed him. After a few minutes of rest, Chris got JBL and they fought for a few moments. Soon, the crowd began to cheer a little when they saw Lita going to the ring. Chris saw, sighed then looked back at JBL. Lita was at ringside, cheering Chris on. He heard her, but didn't pay attention to her. After a Codebreaker, Jericho put JBL in a "Walls of Jericho" to make him tap out. He pulled JBL away from the ropes. Lita smiled at Chris then looked at JBL. Eventually in the end, JBL tapped out and Chris was crown the new World Heavyweight Champion. The ref gave Chris the championship. He took it and held it up as Lita got into the ring. The crowd cheered/booed him. Chris looked at Lita. "What are you doing here?" Chris asked. "I wanted to see your win up close and personal," Lita told him. Chris licked his lips and looked at the championship then back at Lita. He smiled at her. "I love you!" Chris blurted out. Lita stood there, eyes wide open and in shock. Chris was shocked that he said that.


	2. Mix Tag Match

**Off-Camera**

On Thursday, the Superstars and Divas was in Los Angeles, CA. They did interviews and autograph signings there while promoting Raw. Chris Jericho went on a Radio station and talked about Raw and Fozzy. He didn't have anyone else with him since he likes to do it himself and they wanted him to do it by himself, too. His World Heavyweight Championship was in his hotel room. Chris thought about what he had said to Lita on Tuesday after his win. He still can't believe he would say that. He wanted to wait for a few more days or so to know that is how he feels about her, but he guess he wanted to say it then. So didn't say much, just that she needed to think if she feels the same way about him.

Lita was with Kelly Kelly, Beth Phoenix and Natalya doing interviews on the news channel in LA promoting Raw. Lita was thinking about what Chris told her on Tuesday and smirked. She told him she had to think about it, but she knows she don't need thinking. So she will tell him how she feels later on. After the interviews, Lita talked with her friends and told her about what Chris told her on Tuesday. "He said that?" Kelly said. "Yes, he did," Lita said as she sat down in the little room behind the cameras. "And how you feel?" Beth asked. Lita looked at her and said, "And I love him." They all looked at her. Lita looked at them and asked, "What?" "You love Chris. Girl, he is an assclown and so mean to everyone around him," Natalya said. "I know that, but I don't care. I really do love Jericho," Lita said. "And when did this happen?" Kelly asked. Lita thought about that. The divas waited for her answer. Lita then said, "Back in 2004." "Since 2004. Really?" Kelly asked. "Yes," Lita said. After a while, they left the news station. The divas went out to eat.

Chris left the radio station after he finish with the interview. He got into his rental car and drove around LA for a bit. He was hungry, so he looked for some place to eat at. At a stop light, he called Beth. "Beth, you eating anywhere?" Chris asked. "At the Spring Street Smokehouse BBQ with Kelly, Natalya and Lita. Why?" Beth asked. "Lita, too, huh? Well, I was looking for a place to eat. And where you are sounds good. So don't eat without me. I'm coming," Chris said. "Okay. See ya soon," Beth said. Both hanged out and Chris went to Spring Street Smokehouse BBQ.

Once Chris got to Smokehouse BBQ, he found a parking space and shut the engine off. He got out and went to find Beth, Kelly, Natalya and Lita. He thought about what to say to Lita when he sees her. Soon, Chris saw them standing outside the restaurant, waiting for him. He smiled as he went to them. "I'm here," Chris announced to them. They all looked at him. Lita smiled and said, "Hi, Chris." "Hey, Lita," Chris said. "Hey, Chris. Glad you are here. We were about to go inside without you," Beth said. "Glad I came in time. Come on," Chris said as he head to the door and opened it for them. Each thanked him as they went inside. They looked around as they waited for a hostess to take them to their seats. Not many people were inside. Chris looked at some of them then back at Lita. She looked over at him and smiled. Soon a hostess came and asked how many. "Five," Beth said. The man nodded and got five menus then took them to their seats. Chris followed behind Lita. They got to a table with six chairs. Chris sat down and Lita sat next to him. Beth sat with Natalya and Kelly sat on the other side of Chris. They place their drink order then looked at the menu. In a few minutes, the man came back and set their drinks in front of them. They thanked him and he asked if they needed some more time. Each said, "Yes, please." He nodded and went to do something else. They looked at their menus. In a few minutes, they place their orders. When the man left, they talked about WWE and other things. "So who has a match on Raw?" Chris asked. "Me vs AJ," Natalya said. "Just a backstage segment with Heath Slater," Kelly said. Chris nodded and he looked over at Lita. She looked at him and said, "Mix tag match. Evan Bourne and myself vs Ziggler and Brie Bella." "Ah. Should be a good match. I'll watch it," Chris said. Lita smiled and took a sip of her water. Beth looked at Lita and said, "You should tell Chris what you told us." Lita looked over at Beth. "Not now, Beth," Lita said. Chris looked over at Beth then back at Lita. "What?" Chris asked. "Nothing. Talk later," Lita said. "Okay," Chris said. Kelly looked at Chris and asked who he have to fight? Chris looked at Kelly after a moment of thinking and said, "Facing Kane. But, not for the World Heavyweight Championship." They nodded as the food came to them. They didn't talk much as they began to eat.

After paying, Chris, Lita, Kelly, Beth and Natalya left Smokehouse BBQ. The divas walked to their car while Chris went to his. Before Chris got to his car, someone called his name. He smirked and turned around to see Lita. "Yes," Chris said. "I need to tell you something," Lita said when she stopped in front of him. Chris nodded and told her to go on. Lita smiled and began to talk. "Back at the Smokehouse, Beth wanted me to tell you something, but I didn't want to yet. But, I will now," Lita said. She stopped to see if he wanted to say anything. He just stood there, smiling at Lita. She sighed and continued to talk. "I wanted to tell you that I...love you," Lita said. She looked at the ground and shuffle her feet. Chris smile got bigger. He put his arms around her and they hugged. "I am glad that you do," Chris said then kissed the top of her head. Lita smiled and hugged Chris more. Chris smiled, too. After a few minutes, they let go and Lita said she had to go. "Call me later on, okay?" Chris said. "Yup," Lita said. She left and Chris got into his car. Later that night, Lita had called Chris and they talked about how they felt for each other. Up until Raw, Chris and Lita hanged out for a bit. 

* * *

><p>Monday Night Raw Supershow Live in Los Angeles, California the Staples Center<br>**Off-Camera**

Backstage at the Staples Center, everyone was getting ready for tonight's show. Jerry Lawler and Michael Cole were at the gorilla waiting to go out to the announcer's table. Superstars and divas talking to each other about their matches and what they are going to do. Chris talked to Kane in his locker room and not Kane's dark place. "So who did Teddy say will win tonight?" Chris asked. "Me," Kane said. "Okay. Lets see," Chris said as he thought about what to do. Chris was in his street clothes and so was Kane. The Heavyweight Championship in the locker cubby hole. Kane looked at it then back at Chris. He was looking at Kane. "Maybe one day you will have the World Heavyweight Championship, but not right away," Chris said. "I know that," Kane said.

They talked more about their match while Lita talked to Brie, Ziggler and Evan Bourne. "Me and Evan will start first," Dolph said as Lita, Brie and Bourne listen to him. "After I superkick Dolph. I will tag in Lita," Evan said as he looked over at Lita. Brie nodded and looked at Lita. "I'll tag in Brie and she will get in," Dolph said as he looked over at Brie. "Me and Lita will throw some punches then she'll cover me only for a two count," Brie said. After a while, Evan Bourne finish with saying, "Then I will go Air Bourne on Ziggler for the three count." They all agreed to that. They went their own ways.

Lita went to look for Jericho. He was getting done talking to Kane. Lita got to Jericho's locker room and knocked on the door. "I'm coming," Lita heard Chris. She smiled. Chris got up from his chair, walked to the door and opened the door. "Hey, Li," Chris said when he saw Lita there. Lita smiled more as she saw him in his wrestling gear, smirked then asked, "Hey, Chris. Could I come in?" Chris nodded and she past him as she run her hand across his chest. Chris smirked and closed the door behind him. He turned to her and licked his lips. "Kane was here and we discussed our match for tonight's main event," Chris said. "Who is winning?" Lita asked as she sat in Chris' seat. "Kane, but not for the championship though," Chris said. Lita looked at him and nodded. Chris grinned and got himself a seat next to Lita. They didn't talk for a few minutes, each in their own worlds and thoughts. Lita finally looked over at Chris and checked him out. Chris ran his hands through his hair then on his face. He turned his head to the side and saw Lita checking him out. He turned his body towards her and she looked down. "What? Shy now?" Chris asked as he saw her look down. "Because I shouldn't be looking at you like that," Lita said. "Hey, you love me. So you should," Chris said. Lita looked up at Chris and smiled. "I do," Lita said. "Whoa. Don't say I do yet," Chris said smirking. He got up and looked at Lita. "Right. Wedding day," Lita said then added, "If we get there. We haven't been on our first date yet." Chris nodded his agreement. He thought about when to take her out. Lita got up from the chair and stood by Chris. She had to restrain herself from kissing him. He looked down at her and smirked. He put his arm around her shoulders and said, "We can go out after Raw." She nodded and they hang around the back until Raw came on.

**On-Camera**

Jerry Lawler and Michael Cole welcomed the WWE Universe to Monday Night Raw supershow. John Laurinaitis did a segment in the ring with Smackdown's GM, Teddy Long. He talked about the main event between Jericho and Kane. "And if Kane wins the match tonight, he will get another match with Jericho for the World Heavyweight Championship at the 2012 Royal Rumble," Teddy said. Jericho and Kane heard Teddy from the back. Chris looked at Kane as he looked at Chris. "Can't wait for that to happen," Kane said. "We will see," Chris said. Both smiled at each other then looked back at the TV.

After John L. and Teddy left the ring, the camera cut to the back where JBL talked to Alberto Del Rio. They talked about how they are alike as the crowd booed them. "But I do not ride in my own cars," JBL said. "Right. So are you going after Jericho to take back your championship?" Alberto asked. "Eventually. But, right now, I want to see Jericho and Kane fight it out. Either I face Chris Jericho or Kane for the championship," JBL said. "Just hope it's Chris Jericho and not the Big Red Machine Kane," Alberto said. JBL nodded. Scene cut to a break.

**Off-Camera**

Chris went to look for The Miz to do their backstage segment. Both of them were once a team, but not anymore. They still talk though about upcoming matches. He had his World Heavyweight Championship on his shoulder. After passing some of the divas, Chris found Miz talking to some backstage workers in his suit and tie. Chris stood where he was and saw them talking. He smirked then went over to him after a second or so. "Mr. Miz," Chris said as he put his hand on Miz's right shoulder. Miz looked at Chris and nodded his head. Then excused himself. The guy nodded at Miz and left. Miz turned to Chris and asked, "Ready for our segment?" "Yes. That is why I came and found you," Chris said. "Right," Miz said. They talked about music and other things. "When you going to do a Fozzy gig?" Miz asked. "When I get time off, which of course, will not be soon," Chris said as he patted his championship on his shoulder. Miz looked at the championship and smirked. Then Lita walked past them. Chris smiled at her and Miz noticed. "Where you going, Li?" Chris asked. "My match is coming up soon," Lita told him. "Good luck," Chris said. "Thanks. Hi Miz. Bye Miz," Lita said as she notice Miz looking at her. He waved and she left. Chris watched her leave then looked back at Miz. "What?" Chris asked. "Gawking at Lita, huh?" Miz said. "So," Chris said. He licked his lips and kicked the ground with his feet. "Tell me what is up before we do the segment," Miz said. "Why you have to know my personal life, Mike. I don't ask you, besides I all ready know that you are with Maryse," Chris said. "You only knew it because I told you first. So please as a friend, tell me about you and Lita," Miz said. Chris looked behind him and saw Lita wasn't in sight. "Fine," Chris said facing Miz again then added, "I love her. She loves me. We are going out on our first date after Raw tonight. Don't tell her I told you." Miz smirked and crossed his arms in front of him. "I thought something like that happened. Man, you got the good divas. And so did I," Miz said. Chris nodded. After a while, a cameraman came over to them and they did their backstage segment.

**On-Camera**

"Ready to defeat Kane tonight?" Miz asked. "I have been ready since the time I got up," Chris said then added, "Then I will go and defeat either JBL or someone else that is after my championship." "Have to watch your back. Everyone is gunning for you and the championship," Miz said. Chris smirked and asked, "Even you?" Miz looked at Chris then at the WHC. He shrugged. "Maybe," Miz said then added, "I am just waiting my turn right now. Sooner or later, the World Heavyweight Championship will be mine." He looked at Chris for a moment before turning on his heels and leaving. Chris watched him leave. He looked at his championship then back at Miz.

The camera cuts back to the ring with Justin announcing the next match. Mix Tag Team match. First out is Dolph Ziggler with Vickie Guerrero and Brie Bella. They make their way to the ring as the crowd booed. Once they were inside, Evan Bourne's theme song came on and he can out with Lita. They taunted as they went to the ring. Both of them ran to the ring and slide in and taunted once more. They crowd cheered a lot. After a while, the bell rang, Bourne and Ziggler started first. Vickie was rooting for Ziggler. Lita and Brie watched from the apron. Chris Jericho watched from his locker room. After Evan superkick Dolph, he tagged in Lita. She got in and Bourne got out. Lita looked at Dolph Ziggler as he got up, saw Lita and went to tag in Brie. She got in and went up to Lita. They talked smack for a second or two then began to fight. Lita DDT Brie and covered her for only a two count. Lita got up and picked Brie up. She clotheslined Brie then went to the top to Litasault. Before she jumped off, Brie moved out of the way and tagged in Dolph. Lita laughed to herself and got off the turnbuckle. She looked at Dolph then went to tag in Bourne. He got in and Lita got out. Bourne jumped around for a bit then ran at Dolph, he moved out of the way and Bourne hit the ropes. He leaped at Dolph and hit him with a forearm. Dolph went down, Vickie yelled at him as Bourne covered him, but only got a two count. Evan didn't rest, he got right back at Dolph. No stopping Evan Bourne. Lita cheered him on. "Con on, Dolph!" Vickie yelled. At the end, Bourne went "Air Bourne" on Ziggler and got a three count. Lita went in the ring and hugged Evan. The ref raised their arms. Ziggler rolled out of the ring and Vickie talked to him. Brie checked up on Dolph. Lita looked at the stage and grinned. The camera cut to Jerry and Michael.

**Off-Camera**

Lita and Evan Bourne went to the back and waited for their opponents to come back. When Dolph, Vickie and Brie got to the back. They each congratulated on the match they had. Jericho was down the hall, watching. Lita looked down the hall and saw him. "Chris," Lita whispered as she smiled. She looked at Bourne. "I have to go. Talk later," Lita said then left. Bourne nodded. Lita went to Chris. He smiled as he saw her coming. "Hey, Li," Chris said when she got in front of him. "Hi," Lita said. Then she hugged him. He hugged her back. "Lets go to my locker room for a few," Chris said. He put his around her shoulder and lead her to his room. Bourne saw Lita leaving with Jericho. He sighed and turned back to talk to Vickie, Brie and Dolph.

**On-Camera**

"Break the Walls" came on the PA System and the crowd began to boo. Chris Jericho walked out from the back and down the ramp. His cocky grin on his face as he moved out of the way of reaching hands. He walked up the stairs and got into the ring. Jericho looked around at the crowd. Chris' WHC was around his waist. A loud BOOM sounded and the red lights came on. "Man on Fire" came on the PA System. The crowd cheered for Kane when he came out from the back. He walked down the ramp to the ring. He grabbed the top rope with both hands and pull himself up on the apron then over the top rope into the ring. Chris got out of the ring and watched Kane as he raised his arms and brought it down causing the fire to come out from the four posts. After a while, Chris took his championship from his waist and got back into the ring. The ref took the championship from Chris and gave it to the guy outside the ring. Kane and Chris looked at each other for a moment. The bell rang, Chris and Kane locked up. Lita watched from the back with the other superstars and divas. Kane did a powerbomb on Chris, pinned him, but only got a two count. Kane got up, picked Chris up and chopped him across his chest. Chris yelled out and hold his chest. He moved towards the turnbuckle and Kane followed him. Jericho kicked Kane in the leg as he got to him. The impact didn't stop him, so Chris continued. Chris ran to the ropes to his left, jumped on the bottom rope and did a Springboard dropkick on Kane. Pinned him, but only got a two count. "Come on ref!" Chris yelled at the ref. He got up and did some kicks on Kane. Chris taunted to the crowd and smirked. He looked back at Kane as he was getting up. When Kane was up, he went after Chris. In a few minutes, Kane got Chris in a Chokeslam then pinned him for the three count. "Man on Fire" came back on and the crowd cheered. Lita sighed and went to meet Chris at the gorilla position.

**Off-Camera**

At the gorilla position, Chris walked through the curtains and saw Lita and Kane talking. "Hey," Chris said. They looked over at him. "Hey, Chris," Lita said going to him. Chris put his arm around her shoulder. "Good work out there," Kane said. He looked at Chris and Lita for a moment then left. Lita looked at Chris and smiled. "Come on. I need to take a shower," Chris said. His championship was on his shoulder. Lita nodded. They walked to his locker room.


	3. Date

At 11:24 P.M, Lita and Chris went on their first date. Chris took he to a rooftop bar at the Standard Hotel in Downtown. Chris drove them there. Earlier, Chris had asked where Lita wanted to go. "Anywhere. Somewhere that has food and drinks," Lita said. "Okay. I know where to go. I usually go there when I am in LA," Chris said. Lita nodded and they went to Standard Hotel. Chris parked the car, shut the engine off and they got out. They went up to the roof of the hotel. They had stopped to talk to some of their fans along to way. Once they got they got the roof, Chris order a GG and Lita order a glass of water. After they got their drinks, they went to look for a place to sit down. Chris found a place in the corner of the roof. Some people where there, too. Lita sat next to Chris once he sat down. "Nice place," Lita said. "Yes it is. One of the hottest spots in LA," Chris said. He looked at Lita and smiled. They talked about what they like. "I have heard of your band, Fozzy. I love them. And the front man," Lita said. Chris smiled and looked at Lita. "Thanks," Chris said. "No problem. So you have to fight...who now for the championship?" Lita asked. "Kane at the Royal Rumble," Chris said. "Right. I forgot about that," Lita said. Chris smirked. He put his arm around her shoulder and she put her head on his shoulder. "I love ya, Chris," Lita said. "Love you, too," Chris said. They talked a bit more plus danced to the music that was playing. Chris put his hands on her hips and Lita put her arms around his neck. At 2 A.M., Chris brought them back to the hotel.

At the hotel, Chris parked the car, shut the engine off and both got out. Chris went to Lita and put his arm around her shoulder and she put her arm around him. They went to the entrance, walked in then went to the elevator. There wasn't much people up at 2 A.M. Chris pressed the up button then waited. Lita looked at Chris and smiled. _"Can't believe this is happening to me," Lita thought._ Jericho looked down at Lita and smirked. Once the doors opened, they walked in and Chris pressed his floor level. He looked at Lita and wrapped his arms around her. "So, do you want to come to my room or do I go to yours?" Chris asked. She looked up at him and said, "Yours. Who is your room mate?" "Jason," Chris said. "Ah. I got Kelly for a room mate," Lita said. Chris nodded and looked around the elevator. Lita lean against him. The doors opened with a ding on the 4th floor and they walked out. "Need anything in your room before coming to mine?" Chris asked. "My clothes," Lita said. "All right. Lets go and get them," Chris said. They walked down the corridor to Lita's room. Lita opened the door to her room and told Chris to wait. She went in and saw Kelly sleeping. She got some clothes. After she got them, she went back to Chris. "Lets go," Lita said. They walked towards Chris' room. Chris hold Lita's hand. He volunteer to carry her bag and Lita nodded as she thanked him. He took it and they continued their way. When they got to the door, Chris slide the card in and opened the door. Lita walked in and Chris followed. Jason was sleeping in the bed next to the bathroom. They were quite as they went to Chris' bed. He put her bag on the floor next to the slider. Lita went in the bed and Chris went to the bathroom. He changed into his boxers for sleeping. Soon he got out and went to his bed. He saw Lita looking at him. He smiled and got in next to her. "We can just sleep. I don't get into this whole kissing thing until after the second date," Chris said. "Fine by me," Lita said. She laid down and he put his arm around her. They fell asleep soon after. Jason opened his eyes and saw them. He smirked and went back to sleep.


	4. New Mexico

Jason got up at six A.M. and saw Jericho and Lita side by side with Chris' arms around Lita. "I knew they would be a couple," Jason said as he went to the bathroom. When the door closed, Chris opened his eyes and smirked. He heard what Jason had to say. He looked at Lita and just kissed her head. "I'm up," Lita said. They both sat up, Lita turned to Chris and smiled. "Morning," Lita said. "Same to you," Chris said. He got out of the bed on his side and went to put some pants on. Lita looked over at Jason's bed and saw it was empty. "He up all ready?" Lita asked. Chris sat next to her and said, "Just got up. So you might want to change here since he do take a long time." "Right," Lita said. She got up nd got her bag of clothes. "I'll stand by the bathroom and stop Jason from coming out," Chris said going to the bathroom. "Thanks," Lita said. Chris nodded and lean against the wall. Lita got out her clothes and changed. The door opened, but Chris blocked Jason. "She is changing now. So you can just wait, buddy," Chris said. "Ah. Thought I heard voices. How you been Chris?" Jason asked. "Nothing. Just making sure you don't see Lita while she is changing," Chris said smirking. He looked over at Lita and saw her getting her shirt on. "I see that I can't, but you can. Right. Why is she here?" Jason asked. "She wanted to," Chris said. Lita looked over at Chris and smiled. She put her dirty clothes in the bag then went to Chris. "Finish. I do need to go back to my room to wash up," Lita said. Chris turned to her. "Okay. I got to take a shower. I'll meet you in the lobby," Chris said. "All right," Lita said. She got her bag, went to Chris and hugged him then left. "Bye," Jason called out before Lita closed the door. Jason sighed and went to his bag. Chris looked at the door, smirked and went into the bathroom to take a shower. Lita stood by the door for a moment then went to her room.

When Lita got back to her room, Kelly was up. She looked over at Lita. "Where you been?" Kelly asked. "With a friend," Lita said as she put her bag down and went into the bathroom. "All night?" Kelly asked going to the bathroom. Lita sighed and put some toothpaste on her toothbrush. "No. I stayed at his room," Lita said. Then began to brush her teeth. "Oh. It's a boy. Who?" Kelly asked. Kelly could be annoying to Lita. She rolled her eyes and spit in the sink "A wrestler," Lita said rising her mouth out. "Oh...is it Jericho?" Kelly asked. Lita didn't answer right away. She brushed her hair then washed her face. Kelly was still waiting when she was finish. Lita walked past her and went to sit down on the bed. "Yes. Now I got to go meet him," Lita said. She got her bag, put her bathroom stuff inside then left without Kelly stopping her. Kelly sighed and got ready to leave, too. Down at the lobby, Chris was waiting for Lita with Jason. They sat down on the sofa, sipping on coffee. "So you dating her now?" Jason asked. "A little," Chris said. "A little?" Jason asked. "Yes, I am dating her," Chris said. "Awesome. Glad for you two," Jason said. Chris nodded and just looked at the elevator. In about five minutes, Chris saw Lita and went over to her. "Hi L," Chris said. "Hello," Lita said. They walked to the exit and Jason followed. "Where we going for Smackdown?" Jason asked. "We are going to Santa Fe, New Mexico," Chris said. "Cool," Jason said. They went to the car, put their bags in and got in. Chris will be the one driving, Jason sat in back and Lita sat up front with Chris.

The superstars and divas were all ready going there. Jason and Chris usually ride together. Lita was now added to the car pool. Two Canadians and a Georgia girl. They stopped to eat on the way there, too. "Glad that I came with you guys. Didn't want to ride with Kelly. She asked me where I was last night," Lita said. "What you say?" Jason asked. "I told her that I was with a friend," Lita said. "Okay," Jason said. "But, she figure it out that I was with Jericho," Lita said. "Oh. What she say after that?" Chris asked. "Left without hearing a word from her," Lita said with a smile. "Good," Chris said. Chris pulled over so that Jason can drive. Lita sat in the back with Chris "no company up here?" Jason asked as he pulled out to the road. "Later," Chris said. He put his arm around Lita's shoulder and she lean his her head against his chest. Jason drove all the way to New Mexico. Lita and Chris fell asleep on the way. Jason looked in the mirror and saw them sleeping. He smirked and said, "Damn lovebirds." Close to night time, they got to Santa Fe. Chris and Lita were up now. None of them say up front with Jason yet. He stopped at a gas station to fill up the tank. "Have to use the bathroom," Lita said getting out "Okay. I'll get something to eat and drinks," Chris said as he got out. Lita nodded and went to use the bathroom and Chris went inside the convenience store while Jason fill the tank up. Chris grabbed three bottles of water and some snacks. After he paid, he went back to the car. Lita was in the back all ready Chris got in the back and gave Jason his water. "Thanks," Jason said as he took the bottle. Chris handed another bottle to Lita. "Thank you," Lita said as she took it. "I got snacks, too," Chris said. "Got what I like?" Jason asked as he headed down the road. "Yeah," Chris said and tossed Jason his bag. "Onion Rings," Jason said with a smile as he looked at the name, "Thanks, bro." Chris nodded and gave a bag to Lita. She smiled and took the bag. "Lay's chips," Lita said. "Good for ya?" Chris asked. "Yes. Thank you," She said. "No problem," Chris said. Eventually, they got to a hotel and checked in.


	5. Wasted End

Chris Jericho and Jason shared a room while Lita went to share with Kaitlyn from Smackdown. They were in New Mexico for Smackdown. Jericho nor Lita didn't have to fight, but Jason did. Some of Raw superstars and divas were on Smackdown for their matches. Jericho and Lita will be watching the matches from the back. He has his WHC in his bag. They talked to their friends as they watched the matches. Chris smiled and looked at Lita, who was standing right next to him. She looked over at him and nodded. She was thinking how lucky he got the top superstars that the WWE Universe hates. They told each other that they loved each other. They won't tell their friends. They will when they are ready.

After seeing the divas match, Chris went to use the bathroom. Lita watched him leave. Lita smiled and turned back to see CM Punk looking at her. "What is up with you guys?" Punk asked. Lita shrugged. "Two friends hanging out. What is the problem?" Lita asked. Punk shook his head and smirked. Lita pushed her hair behind her right ear. "How about you and Beth Phoenix?" Lita asked Punk. He smirked and licked his lips. "We are fine. I actually should go see her now. Talk later," Punk said. They hugged then Punk left. Lita went to find Chris. He left the bathroom and saw Lita walking towards him. When he got to her, he hugged her and she hugged him. Then they went to his locker room.

When they got there, they sat down on the sofa that Chris had put in there. He didn't want to sit on a steel, cold chair. Lita sat next to him and turned her body towards him. Chris put his arm around her and began to talk. "We never had our first kiss. We had our first date, but no kiss," Chris said. "I know that," Lita said. Chris sighed and licked his lips. "We can now. We got nothing to do. And I know I said I don't get into the kissing until after second date, but I can't wait until then," Chris said. Lita smirked and lean her face into his and he did the same. They were ready to kiss now. He wanted to for a long time. Chris put his hand on her cheek, tilt his head and put his lips on hers. They kissed for a few minutes. She put her hands in his hair. After a few moments, Lita pulled away. She was on his lap now. His arms around her to keep her from falling. Chris put his forehead on her forehead and closed his eyes. "I love you, Amy," Chris said. She smiled and said, "Love you, too." They kissed once more before Lita got up and sat next to him. They watched the "Raw Rebound". It showed Chris and Kane's main event match. Lita looked at Chis then at the TV.

Once Smackdown was done and the crowd goes home happy, the superstars and divas packed up to head back to the hotel. Jason, Lita and Chris rode together again. Chris drove them to the hotel while Lita sat next to him and Jason in the back. "I am heading to bed early, Jason. I am just tired right now," Chris said. Jason looked at him from the backseat. "Sure. I may go out thou with couple of the guys and ladies," Jason said. Lita looked at Chris and licked her lips. "I may go out, too, Chris. Maybe a girls night out with the divas," Lita said. Chris looked at her. "Sure. You can do whatever you want to, Li," Chris said smiling at her. She smiled and put her hand on his free hand.

At the hotel, Chris and Lita hugged before going their separate ways. In Jason and Chris' room; Chris got ready to go to bed while Jason got ready to go out. In Lita and Kaitlyn's room; both of them got ready to go out. Kaitlyn looked at Lita "So Chris isn't going out?" She asked. Lita shook her head. She put her shirt on and looked at Kaitlyn. "Said he was tired. I am fine with that. It be girls night out only. No men," Lita said smiling. She nodded. After a while, they got together with Natalya, Beth Phoenix, Kelly Kelly, AJ and Eve. They went to The Catamount. Jason, Rock, Jack Swagger, The Miz, Wade Barrett, Heath and Justin went to Santa Fe Pub & Grill. They dank some beers. Wade, Rock and Heath didn't drink a lot.

Chris laid awake in his bed at the hotel. It's midnight and he couldn't sleep because he got Lita on his mind. He wish she was there right now. He thought about going off on himself, but didn't want to make the bed a mess. So he got up and went to the bathroom. He only had his boxers on, so it be a easy excess. He smirked as he closed the door and got to work.

At the Catamount, Lita had to many drinks. The other divas didn't drink as much. Beth had to stop her for drinking more. "Lita, stop. You are getting yourself wasted," Beth said taking Lita's drink. Lita looked at beth. "Come on. I am thirsty!" Lita yelled. "You are fine We are taking you back to the hotel," Beth said taking Lita's arm. "No," Lita said as she tries to get Beth's hand off. Natalya helped, to. "Me and Chris are dating. I'll get him on your asses," Lita said. Kelly looked at Lita. "I knew it. Well, you told me anyway," Kelly said. "Duh," Lita said as she slapped Kelly's shoulder. "Ow," Kelly said rubbing her shoulder and leaving the club. Beth looked at Kelly then at Lita. "You guys are dating now? That is great," Beth said. "Just don't tell the boys," Lita said. They nodded. AJ looked at Lita. "Why you tell us then?" She asked. Lita looked at AJ. Beth put her hand up. "Because she was drunk saying it, AJ. Now come on," Beth said. They all helped Lita back to the hotel.


	6. HangOver

The next day, Chris got up and went to take a shower. The time was only 7:00 A.M. Jason was still sleeping, though. After Chris got out of the shower, he dried his hair then put the towel around his waist and went out to get dress. At 7:30 A.M.; Chris went to see how Lita was. He missed her a lot last night. As he walked to the room, he thought about what he did last night. He smirked and can't wait to do it to her one day. When he got to the room, Chris knocked and waited. Inside the room, Kaitlyn heard and went to open the door. She saw Chris Jericho standing there. She smiled. "Hey, Chris. What can I do for you?" Kaitlyn asked. Chris smiled back and asked, "I am here to see Lita. She up?" Kaitlyn looked over to where Lita was laying then back at Chris. "Still sleeping actually," She said. Chris walked into the room and went to Lita. Kaitlyn turned to Chris as he sat next to Lita. She walked over to her bed and sat down. Jericho looked at Kaitlyn and asked, "What happened last night?" "Beth, Natalya and AJ helped her back from a bar. She was drunk," Kaitlyn said. Chris looked at Kaitlyn for a second then back at Lita. She was on her side, facing them with her eyes closed. Soon she opened them and saw Chris. She smiled and put her arm around his neck and pull him down towards her. Chris smiled. "How you doing?" Chris asked. "Hangover," Lita said then kissed his lips. Kaitlyn saw and quickly looked down. Chris pulled back. "Not now, L," Chris whispered to Lita. "Hmm," Lita sighed then sat up. Chris gave her some room. "Want me to get you some water?" Chris asked. "Yes, please," Lita said. "All right. Be right back," Chris said as he got up then left the room.

Down in the lobby, Chris got some water for Lita. Plus some food for her, too. He paid for it then went back up to the room. Once Chris got back, he knocked on the door and Kaitlyn opened the door. Jericho walked in and went over to Lita. "Got water bottle and some food if you are hungry later," Chris said as he looked at Lita. She was still sitting up in bed. He sat next to her. "Thanks," Lita said as she took the bottle from him. "I'm going to go and get something to eat. Be back," Kaitlyn said then left. Once she left, Chris kissed Lita. She kissed him back. "I love you," She said. "Love you, too," Chris said. Lita put her arms around him and smiled. He put his around her.

Later that day, Chris and Lita went out after she was feeling better. Chris took her to the movies. They went to see "Chronicle." It was a good movie and Chris liked it. At in the lobby, Chris held Lita's hand then asked, "Want to go and eat?" Lita nodded and they went to eat at a place near the theater. After Chris paid, they went back to the hotel. The superstars and divas went to Carson City, Nevada. Lita and Chris will go there soon, too.

Off Note;; Sorry this is short. I am busy with other things unlike writing stories.


	7. 7

Since they don't have any good arenas in Carson City, Nevada. I am gonna do another city. I think I got all this dates wrong.

Denver, Colorado; Lita and Chris were in his car, driving down the road. Both isn't sure where to go. It was Wednesday and they had until Monday to do what they wanted, which they hung out with their friends and went to the gym. Chris did some interviews for radio shows in Colorado by himself. Lita went with some of the divas to do interviews. He will catch up with her later.

Friday night, Chris and Lita went out with their friends to party. They went to a nightclub around Colorado. They didn't drink a lot since they didn't want to get drunk. Lita and Chris danced a little, too. After 3 hours, Chris and Lita went back to the hotel and hung out in the lobby. Lita looked at Chris and smiled. "What you want to do?" Lita asked. "We can go to the pool." Chris said. Lita nodded and they went up to their rooms to change. Chris waited for Lita outside her room. Thier room mates were still out. Once she was out, they went to the pool.

On Monday; Chris woke up at 7 A.M. He looked over to where Jason was and threw a pillow at him "Yo, Jas. We got to get up and get ready for Raw tonight," Chris said hoping Jason heard him. When Chris didn't get a respond from him, he sighed, got up from his bed and went to take a shower. Jason got woke up a few minutes later and waited for Chrs to get out of the bathroom. Soon Chris opened the door, walked out and saw Jason looking at him. "Hey. You can use it now," Chris said. Jason nodded and went to use the bathroom. Chris got changed. When Chris was done, he pakced up his gear bag for later tonight.

Later that night, Chris and Jason went to the Pepsi Center. Lita was at the Center all ready with Beth Phoenix and Kaitlyn. Chris went to look for Lita after he puts his things in the locker room with Jason. Lita was in the diva's locker room talking to Beth Phoenix and Natalya. When Chris got to the diva's locker room, he knocked on the door and waited for an answer. Inside, Lita looked at the door and smirked. Beth got to the door first and opened the door. She saw Chris, smirked then looked over at Lita. "For you, Amy," Beth said. Lita nodded and ran at Chris. He smiled as he hold his arms out and she ran into them. "I miss you," Lita said. "I missed you so much more," Chris said. He kissed her and she kissed him back. Beth looked at them then looked away. Lita pulled away from hom and looked over at Beth. "Hey, lets go get something to eat," Chris said. Lita looked back at Chris and nodded. So Lita, Chris, Beth and Jason went to the table with the food for the wrestlers and divas. Chris went to a table with four empty seats. Lita sat with Chris and Beth sat other the other side of the table along with Jason. Chris looked at Lita. "Who are you facing?" Chris asked. Lita shrugged as she said, "Not sure yet." "Should ask Teddy Long," Chris said. "I will. Can you come with me?" Lita asked. Chris nodded. "I should ask him about my match with The Miz," Chris said. Jason looked at Chris then at Beth.

Chris knocked on Teddy's door then waited for an answer. He looked to his right and saw Lita. He smirked and put his arm around her shoulder. "I think that I should go to the ring when you have your match and you should come with me when I go to the ring, too," Lita said. Chris thought about it and told her that they should ask Teddy about it. She nodded. Soon, the door opened and Teddy saw Chris and Lita at his door. "Hey, what can I do for ya?" Teddy asked. Chris was about to answer, but Lita answered first. "I was wondering about my match tonight. Who am I facing?" Teddy nodded and said, "You are facing Miss Aksana." Lita thanked him then looked at Chris and nudged him. Teddy looked at Chris. He nodded and asked Teddy if he can have his match with Miz a DQ match. "Oh, I don't know about that player. I'll have to think about that," Teddy said. Chris nodded then looked at Lita. "Should ask him about what we talked about before," Lita said. So he did and Teddy raised his eyebrow. "Well...I guess that wouldn't be a problem," Teddy said after Chris was done. Lita smiled and thanked Teddy. Chris thanked him, too. Then he followed Lita down the hallway. Teddy smirked and went back into his office.

Chris was sitting down on a steel chair with his World Heavyweight Championship on his lap. He thought about his title run. Teddy told him a while ago that his match with Miz is going to be a DQ match. Teddy went to tell Miz about it. Chris hugged his championship as he waited for his match, which is before the Main Event.

Lita's match was the third match in. Chris went to the gorilla postion with Lita. Aksana was already there. "Hey, Aksana," Chris said. "Hello," Aksana said. Lita looked at Chris then back at Aksana. "Fantasy" by Jim Johnston came on the PA system and Aksana made her enterance. The crowd cheered for her. Once Aksana was in the ring, "Lovefurypassionenergy (remix)" by Boy Hits Car came over that PA system and the arena went nuts. Lita walked out first, Chris walked behind her. The crowd cheered more when they saw him. He smirked and followed Lita to the ring. She got into the ring and Chris clapped his hands as he looked at her when she got onto the turnbuckle. Lita looked at Aksana after she got off the turnbuckle. The bell rang and the match got underway. Lita was right on Aksana with a kick to her midsection. During a break Aksana turned it on her. Chris cheered Lita to get back on top. The crowd cheered for Lita, too. Chris looked around at them then back at the ring. He fixed his blac trunks with "Jericho" on the back. At the end of the match, Lita hit her finisher move. She covered Aksana for the three count. Jericho smiled and got into the ring. Lita ran at him and he caught her in his arms. He wanted to kiss her, but wasn't sure what kind of reaction the crowd would give. He put her down and held her arm up. Lita smiled. Chris got out of the ring and went to the back. Lita followed him.

In Chris' room, Lita shut the door then jumped on Chris' back. "Whoa," Chris said as he turned around. Lita smirked and kissed his lips. He kissed her back then said, "I have to get ready for my match now." "Really?" Lita asked against his lips. He pulled away. "I have to win this match," Chris said. "Okay. I need to take a shower," Lita said. She kissed Chris then went to the Divas' locker room. Chris warmed up for his DQ match with The Miz.

Chris had the WHC for half the 2012 year. He left WWE to tour with his band, Fozzy in August. Lita kept in touch with him when he is on the road. In December, Jericho did his last gig in Wallingford, CT. On New Years Eve, Chris went to see Lita in Atlanta, GA. They had New Years Eve party with their friends. At midnight, Chris and Lita kissed. But, the kissing didn't stop there.

[I guess this one chapter isn't that bad. Hope it's okay. Sorry that it took long.] 


	8. 8

**January 2013**

Chris and Lita went back to her house and into her bedroom. Chris took Lita's shirt off and saw her in her bra. He smiled and let Lita take his shirt off. She put her hands on his chest and run them down towards his pants. Chris smirked and nodded. "I know you want to take them off," He said. Lita nodded and unbutton his pants then zipped them down. Jericho kissed his head. Lita pulled his pants down and saw him in his boxers. Chris sat down so he can take his sneakers off then his pants. Lita sat in his lap. She still had her pants and shoes on. He puts his arms around her and they started to kiss more. He took off her bra and smiled. Lita pushed him back on the bed and got up, took off her clothes before taking Jericho's boxers off. Both were now naked and can't wait to get it on.

After a while, they both were sleeping with their arms around each other. Lita had her head on his chest under his chin and his head was on top of her head. Chris opened his eyes and looked down at her. He smiled and kissed her head. "I love you," Chris said. He closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

In the morning, Lita opened her eyes and looked around then at Chris. "Baby," Lita said and kissed his lips. Chris opened his eyes and saw Lita looking at him. "Good morning," Chris said as he kissed her back. He sat up and got out of the bed. Lita followed and Chris went to the bathroom first. Lita went to the window and looked out. "Finally January 1, 2013. Wow," Lita said. Chris heard her from the bathroom and smirked. He got out of the bathroom and went over to her. "Which is great that it's 2013. We can make this year better than the last," Chris said. She looked at him and nodded. "True. I am going to take a quick shower first," Lita said. "Sure," Chris said. She kissed him then went to take a shower. He turned the TV on and sat on the bed. He watched the news that is on in the morning. Soon Lita came out and walked over to Chris. "So what shall we do today, Christopher?" Lita asked. He smirked as she used his whole name. "Whatever you want, Amy," Chris said as he used her real name. "Don't we have to go to a show?" She asked. "I can call Vince and ask him," Chris said. "Yes. I will go make breakfast," Lita said. She kissed his lips and he kissed back. He watched her leave then got his cellphone out. He checked his messages. No one texted him nor called. So he called Vince to see if they were wanted at Raw or Smackdown!

Lita was in the kitchen making breakfast for her and Chris. One of her friends came into the kitchen. Lita looked over and smiled. "Hey, Jen," Lita said. "Morning to you, too," Jen said. She went over to the fridge. She looked over at the stove. "Cooking for us?" Jen asked. "Um...I think there will be enough to go around," Lita said. "Who are you making food for, Amy?" Jen asked. "Chris," She looked over at Jen then back at the stove. "He stayed over?" Jen asked. "Yes," Lita said. Jen sighed then looked in the fridge. When Lita was done, she brought the food back to her room. Chris saw her and went to help her with the plates. "Thanks," Lita said. Chris set the plate on the table that she had near her bed. "Let me go get some drinks," Lita said as she left. Soon she came back and sat with Chris. "Contacted Vince?" She asked him. "Yes. And I have to be at Raw and you are going to be on Smackdown," Chris told her. He took a bite of his eggs. He'll have to do his DDP Yoga soon. "All right. Can you stay with me when I go to the taping for Smackdown?" Lita asked. "Sure will," Chris said. They ate breakfast as they talked about other things.

After breakfast, Chris did his DDP Yoga. Lita did the same thing with him. Her friends went out. Her and Chris will go out after they are finished. Lita looked over at him as he did his DDP Yoga. Chris looked over at her and smiled. In an hour, they each took a shower then went out.


	9. Engagment

Chris Jericho and Lita were together for 4 years. It was now 2015 and Chris was going to ask Lita to marry him. He wasn't sure when he would ask her, but he is sure that she will say yes. He wanted this to be a big night for her. He asked his band mates to help him with the set up. "So what you want to do?" Rich asked. Chris told them. They listened to him and when Chris stopped talking, Rich nodded his head, "That is a great idea but will she come and see us?" "Yes. She loves ours songs," Chris said. "Okay then," Rich said.

In Los Angeles, CA at the Hard Rock Cafe near the Kodak Theatre, Chris and Lita were backstage with Fozzy. They were talking about music, family and life. Lita was sitting next to Chris with her arm around his neck and his arm around her waist. "This night is going to explode," Chris said. Lita smiled and kissed Chris. He kissed her back. "I got to get ready," Chris said and got up from the sofa. Rich got up, and followed Chris to the bathroom. Rich looked at Chris. "Do you have the ring?" He asked. " It s in my suitcase. I need to hide it before we go on stage," Chris said. "Yes, we need to do that before we go out there," Rich agreed. Chris nodded. He looked in the mirror and fixed his hair for the show.

At 8:00 P.M., the show started. Lita was out of sight from the crowd. She looked at Chris as he sang and danced around the stage. He was singing "She's My Addiction". Lita loved that song. Chris glanced over at Lita and then out at the crowd. They were singing along with the songs that they played.

After he sang "Dark Passenger", Chris started to talk,"Before I go to my next song. I need to ask a special girl an important question." Chris looked at Lita. He went to the drum set and Frank handed him the ring box. Then he went over to Lita and lead her back onto the stage. "What are you doing, Chris?" Lita whispered to him. Chris just smiled. The crowd cheered when they saw her. On the center of the stage, Chris began his speech, "Amy, we have been together for four years. I love you more with every passing day. There is no other woman that I want to be with. I want you with me forever." He looked out at the crowd then at Rich Ward. He smiled and nodded at Chris to continue. Chris looked back at Lita. "No one can deny our love," Chris said as he goes to one knee and took her hand. "Will you marry me Amy?" Lita was shocked and surprised. She smiled and nodded her head as she said, "Yes." Everyone cheered for them. They kissed, the crowd cheered and Chris continued with his gig. Lita smiled and looked at her new ring.

After the gig, Lita called her friends and told them the good news. Chris, Lita and Fozzy band mates went to a party.

The next morning, Lita opened her eyes and looked at Chris. She smiled and kissed him then got up to use the bathroom. In the bathroom, Lita looked at her engagement ring and smiled. Soon she got out and saw Chris getting up. She went to him and gave him a kiss on the lips. "Good morning, babe," Lita said. "Hey," Chris said. "How's the ring fitting?" She smiled more and said, "Perfect." Chris looked at the ring and kissed it. "Good. I cannot wait to call you my wife," Chris said. They kissed. Lita wrapped her arms around his neck and Chris put his arms around her. "I love you so much. Makes me want to cry," Chris said. "Likewise times thousands," Lita said. They pulled apart and Chris went to the bathroom. Lita went to get dress. Then she heard the water going and thought she would get in with him. She shrugged, took off her bra and went to the door. She opened it, walked in and closed the door behind her. She went to the shower, opened the curtains and saw Chris. "Got room for one more?" Lita asked as she smirked. Chris looked at her. "Come on in here sexy," He said. She got in and they washed each other's hair and body.

Soon, they got out, dried off and got dressed for the day. They went to walk around Hollywood. They signed some autographs and took pictures for their fans. Chris and Lita went into some stores. Lita and Chris brought some things that they like to have. Chris hold on to some of the bags and they went to get something to eat. Lita looked into some windows to look for a little cafe. "Wait, we should put this in the car before we go and eat," Chris said. Lita looked at him and nodded. "Sure," She said. The went to Argyle Ave. to the parking lot. They put the bags in the trunk then went to look for something to eat. A few minutes later, Lita saw Burger Factory and asked Chris if he wanted to go in there. He looked in the window and shrugged. "Not many people here, which is good for us. I guess we can go in," Chris said. He held the door for her and she thanked him as she went in. He nodded as he followed her in. They went to look at the menu on the wall behind the counter. Chris looked at Lita. "So what are you getting babe?" He asked. "Probably a bacon cheese burger," She said as she looked at him. "Hm. Well, I might just...get a...taco, since they have them here, too," Chris said. Lita nodded and kissed his lips. He kissed her back. They ordered their food and drinks. Chris and Lita sat down near the door. Chris looked at his phone as they waited.

In a few minutes, they were eating their food. Chris and Lita talked about their wedding. "So what kind of cake should we get?" Lita asked. "I am not sure yet. I like chocolate," Chris said. Lita smiled and ate her burger. He smiled and finished his taco. "Yum. We need to find a place for the wedding. Where do you want to get married ? Florida, Bermuda, we can ask John where to get married there, or anywhere else," Chris said. Lita looked at him and nodded. "I will think about it," She said. "Okay. Now the guest list," Chris said. Lita took a sip of her drink then replied, "Well, we will have both our families and friends there." "Yeah. We need to count how many and if they can come or not. And we need the wedding date," Chris said. "We should just hire a wedding planner," Lita said. Chris nodded and thought it was a great idea. "We can look one up later," He said. Lita finished her burger then took a sip of her drink.

In a few moments, they left and walked around more. They went into some stores. Lita bought some more things she liked. Chris just held her bags while she looked around. They have a lot to do before the wedding.


End file.
